Fratello Mio
by Emmerai
Summary: The product of reading too much Spamano: a fanfic involving the Italies and so many others. A shocking amount of the word count goes to A/Ns and translations. Warnings: lemon, Itacest, cursing, voyeurism, etc., etc., etc.
1. Cold Pasta

**_HUFISDHJKDSF IF YOU GOT AN EMAIL SAYING I UPDATED IGNORE IT. I SIMPLY FUCKED UP WHEN REPLACING/UPDATING CONTENT OF ALREADY EXISTING CHAPTERS! *Edit explains WHAT I edited/replaced*_  
><strong>

**A/N: **Heyy~~~ Long time since I've uploaded... like 3 months? Eh, I just didn't have anything good to upload. Well, now I'm back, and I might keep up with the story. _I _really like it xD

Summary? Mainly follows the life of the Italy brothers and Spain, because Spain's their best friend. It's a smutty Rom-com, because ruining their lives without any fluff is always fun...

There will be all sorts of pairings in this story, but in this chapter it's just Itacest. Yeah, _just _Itacest.

**IMPORTANT: A lot of it is in a foreign language, but mostly Spanish and Italian. It's optimal for the bilingual who also speaks one of these languages, preferably Spanish, thanks to the closeness of the two languages, but I tried to make it easy to read. Here's how it works:**

**"Original text here," original text here.**

**_"Translated text here," original text that was in English to begin with here.  
><em>  
>So basically, I alternated the original and the translations. You'll get it once you see it. I used so much of the two languages because I think they're sexier than English. That's all, really.<strong>

For the Italian text I used Google translate, for the German I used my German friend in Germany, and for the Spanish and English I used me. I apologize in advance for any deadly Italian mistakes or any typos otherwise. I proofread as I write. If you speak Spanish and you find fault in my writing, _please_ correct me, for I'm just now learning how to write in Spanish (yep, I'm a bilingual who _speaks_ Spanish but didn't _write_ it). I would actually like to learn my own language as properly as I have been learning English. Particularly, pay attention to my Spaniard Spanish (aka the vosotros stuff; I don't have conversational practice with that). You'd think a Spaniard would know... I blame America. Why? Because I'd rather blame him than blame myself.

**EDIT: **Thanks so much Konoe for those Italian translations! That's really appreciated!

**Warnings: Lemons, foreign languages, cold pasta, Spaniard timing, Romano, cursing, and yandere!Italy/rough!Italy, who's also uke-Italy. Yep, a seme-uke-Italy.**

* * *

><p>"Fratello! Fratello!" The younger Italian cried as he tried to get Lovino's attention. "La pasta sta per essere fredda!" Still not having come down, Feliciano went to investigate. He climbed up the stairs, heading for his brother's room. Upon opening the door, he found… a sleeping Lovino.<p>

"_Brother! Brother!"_ _The younger Italian cried as he tried to get Lovino's attention."The pasta's going to get cold!" Still not having come down, Feliciano went to investigate. He climbed up the stairs, heading for his brother's room. Upon opening the door, he found… a sleeping Lovino._

"Oh, Fratello… sempre sonnellini…" Feli murmured to himself, chuckling. He watched his brother sleep, thinking to himself just how sexy he looked, his hair all over his fine complexion. And so, he tiptoed toward Lovino, and he leaned down to his brother's ear, whispering in a husk tone, "Fratello… la pasta ti aspetta…"

"_Oh brother… always napping…" Feli murmured to himself, chuckling. He watched his brother sleep, thinking to himself just how sexy he looked, his hair all over his fine complexion. And so, he tiptoed toward Lovino, and he leaned down to his brother's ear, whispering in a husk tone, "Brother… the pasta awaits you…"_

Lovino grunted slightly, starting to wake up from his nap. "Fratellino?"

"Si, caro…" Feli breathed into his ear, starting to trace his lips down Lovi's neck.

_"Yes, love…" Feli breathed into his ear, starting to trace his lips down Lovi's neck._

Lovino became fully awake at his brother's gentle touch, but instead of running to the main dish, he decided to stay around for dessert first. "se sará fredda, la riscalderremo ..."

_Lovino became fully awake at his brother's gentle touch, but instead of running to the main dish, he decided to stay around for dessert first. "If it gets cold, we'll heat it up…"_

"Vero… molto vero…" Feli hummed as he carefully placed his lips atop Lovi's. "Diciamo solo si trovano qui ... insieme ..." As he slammed kiss after kiss, Lovi couldn't resist the uncontrollable urge to turn his fratello over, for _him _to top. As it always is with these two, a constant fight for dominance.

"_True… very true…" Feli hummed as he carefully placed his lips atop Lovi's. "Let's just stay here… together…" As he slammed kiss after kiss, Lovi couldn't resist the uncontrollable urge to turn his fratello over, for him to top. As it always is with these two, a constant fight for dominance._

Lovi currently atop, Feli decided to be bottom, let fratello have his fun, _for _now, as a good fratellino would do… Lovi understood this more than well, and he quickly removed his younger brother's shirt, using only his mouth. He trailed down his precious fratellino, leaving the ghost of his kisses.

Once he reached the pants, he hadn't a choice but to be gone with them. Impatient, he chose to remove these with his hands, and as he pulled them down, along with Feli's boxers, he used his mouth's full potential on Feli's exposed cock. Lick after lick, rolling his tongue here and there. Sometimes he'd even nibble on the tip, not stopping until he heard his name cried out. He kept teasing his brother so, pumping with his mouth, harder and harder, until Feli came through. He swallowed the cum as if it were a fine Italian wine, delighting in the taste, and continued on, until his brother finally cried,

"Maledizione, Lovi, mi cazzo già!" Lovi only smirked and came back up to meet with his brother, face to face, only a centimeter away. He knew what his brother wanted, and so he wouldn't give it.

"_Goddamnit, Lovi, fuck me now!" Lovi only smirked and came back up to meet with his brother, face to face, only a centimeter away. He knew what his brother wanted, and so he wouldn't give it._

"Nuh uh uh, mio fratellino carissimo…" he murmured, slipping three fingers into Feli's mouth. "sai cosa viene prima…" And so, he flipped Feli over and slowly inserted these same three fingers up the younger's ass, meanwhile sucking on his neck from behind. In and out the little toys went, he not even bothering to put them in one by one, impatient himself to get his member in.

"_Nuh uh uh, my dearest little brother…" he murmured, slipping three fingers into Feli's mouth. "You know what comes first…" And so, he flipped Feli over and slowly inserted these same three fingers up the younger's ass, meanwhile sucking on his neck from behind. In and out the little toys went, he not even bothering to put them in one by one, impatient himself to get his member in._

When he believes his Feli about to come again, he takes his fingers out and replaces them with his shaft, thrusting it toward that spot he knew so well, hearing his name every time it was hit. Harder and harder he thrust, and more and more his brother's back arched. Soon enough, both of them cummed, coincidentally at the same time. Feeling satisfied at last, Lovi left Feli's hole, emptying the small void, and he lied next to his brother, taking a quick rest. Feli joined in on his fratello, pressing atop his chest.

Right as Lovi started to come to peace, however, his eyes already closed, he felt the warm lips crash against his. Although he had been what he considered rough with Feli, he knew he was now up against a post-Nazi's ex, on top of a current Mafian.

Feliciano was quick to swirl his tongue into Lovi's mouth, and just as quick to remove it. He soon found his way to one of Lovi's soft spots, right on his neck. He kissed it once, briefly, and then he sucked violently, and thoroughly. A vampire couldn't have done better. Lovi did his best to stifle his moans, but in the end, he couldn't resist, like his fratellino had.

Feli continued down his big brother, leaving a slight trail of spit behind. When he reached the end of the road, he'd begun to suck on Lovi's cock, swishing his tongue around it and singing an Italian lullaby. Not satisfied with Lovi's pitched breathing and stifled whimpers, he bit down on the tip. _Hard. _This earned him a tremendously loud, "Dio mio, Feli!"

A smirk came across Feliciano's face as he felt the white liquid ooze into his mouth. When it was all out, all cleaned up, he moved to his brother's hole. Here, he made quick work of fucking it with his tongue. In and out it went, humming all the while. His brother but whimpered. Then he took four wet fingers and jabbed them up Lovi's ass. He thrust them back and forth incredibly fast, hitting his brother's sweet spot every time. In turn, Lovi had been moaning and groaning profanities, enjoying every hit. Just as Feli was about to insert his own Tower of Pisa instead, a voice had ungraciously interrupted them.

In reality, the sound was actually a whimper, coming from the open bedroom door. Ever since Lovi had been working on Feli's Pisa, they were being watched by a Spaniard with really, _really _bad timing.

The Italians glared in his direction, and all poor, previously amused Antonio could do was gaze back at them, with a blank, lost expression. "H-hola…. C-c-como están…." Was all that he could mutter, and in a whimpy tone, thanks to his boner.

"Que coño estás haciendo aquí?" Lovino shouted harshly as he shielded his little brother, grabbing for the sheets.

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lovino shouted harshly as he shielded his little brother, grabbing for the sheets._

"Se te olvido de esta noche? A las siete?" And it hit Lovi: he forgot that he invited Antonio over for Friday's movie night. But _wait_, Feli invited the potato bastards, too…

"_Did you forget about tonight? Seven o'clock?" And it hit Lovi: he forgot that he invited Antonio over for Friday's movie night. But wait, Feli invited the potato bastards, too…_

Lovi had reached for his cellphone on the nightstand, which had ten missed calls from said guest, and noticed three things: one, a text from half an hour ago saying that Toni was on his way; two, it was 6:15; and three, his phone was on silent, in order to keep his siesta undisturbed. He knew this was all his fault for being negligent with his phone, but he'd still blame Toni. "Quien coño te dijo a venir tan fucking temprano? Dime, quien fue el cabrón?"

_Lovi had reached for his cellphone on the nightstand, which had ten missed calls from said guest, and noticed three things: one, a text from half an hour ago saying that Toni was on his way; two, it was 6:15; and three, his phone was on silent, in order to keep his siesta undisturbed. He knew this was all his fault for being negligent with his phone, but he'd still blame Toni. "Who the fuck told you to come so fucking early? Tell me, who was the asshole?"_

Most people would have taken insult at such remarks, but Toni knew his best friend was admitting it was actually his fault. "Ahahahaha, no te apures, Lovinito~"

_Most people would have taken insult at such remarks, but Toni knew his best friend was admitting it was actually his fault. "Ahahahaha, don't worry, Lovinito~"_

Lovi was flustered at this and, red as a tomato, he cried out, "Chigi! No me llames así!"

_Lovi was flustered at this and, red as a tomato, he cried, "Chigi! Don't call me that!"_

Toni couldn't help but laugh. Upon opening his eyes, however, he did notice how sexy his friend looked. With this, an idea struck his perverted mind… "Tú sabes… si vosotros quereís, yo puedo ayudar con lo que estabais haciendo…."

_Toni couldn't help but laugh. Upon opening his eyes, however, he did notice how sexy his friend looked. With this, an idea struck his perverted mind… "You know… if you guys want, I can help with what you were doing…"_

"No!" Lovino protested. "Ahora, baje coño, que nos tenemos que cambiar y fucking limpiarnos de esta mierda!"

_"No!" Lovino protested. "Now, go downstairs damnit; we have to change and clean off this fucking shit!"_

Antonio followed Lovi's orders and went down to the living room. Meanwhile, Lovi collapsed back onto his bead. "Perché… perché Feliciano…"

_Antonio followed Lovi's orders and went down to the living room. Meanwhile, Lovi collapsed back onto his bead. "Why… why Feliciano…"_

Feli kissed his brother on the cheek reassuringly and answered, smiling, "Non preoccuparti, Lovi, non è un grosso problema."

_Feli kissed his brother on the cheek reassuringly and answered, smiling, "Don't worry, Lovi, it's not a big deal."_

He sighed and agreed, "Suppongo che avete ragione ," smiling ever so slightly.

_He sighed and agreed,_ _"I suppose you're right," smiling ever so slightly._

"Questo è lo spirito! Ora, andiamo a vestirci," Feli giggled.

"_That's the spirit! Now, let's go get dressed," Feli giggled._

Off they went to go shower, change, and clean the mess they made before _another _guest discovered it. While it was okay for Toni to know, it would only mean senseless taunting from Gilbert and serious astonishment from Ludwig. Plus, Lovino had a serious problem with letting those two know anything about him and his private life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yep, well, there you have it. Chapter 2 has no smut in it, it's about the insane things that happen between the Germans, the Italians, and the Spaniard. Actually, there might be smut, if Luddy and Lovi get drunk~~~ the implications of smut are _definitely _there.**

**One question: Should Lovi be single (which means a hook-up with the awesome Prussia), or should he be in a free relationship with Belgium? Eh, maybe you have a better idea for this guy's love life! All I know so far is that Spain's with France, Feli's single, and Belgium is either Germany's or Romano's, but she'd be naughty either way. Oh, and Prussia's single.**

**See ya! R&R Please, and if you have anything you'd like to see later on, please do tell!**


	2. Movie Night

**A/N: So I'm back. No lemon this chapter, it's more of a comedy thing. Just what happens _during _movie night, part 1. Part 2 is up to your imagination (I thought it'd be nice for once); next 2 chapters will be a follow up of what happens afterward, and yep, lemony. Involving who? You won't know till then!**

**When you get to / (or /? Well, a bunch of slashes) that means I just stopped with the whole Italies speaking Italian thing (and other languages like Spanish). I get the feeling I'm saying the wrong things, it adds word count, and I think it might more annoying than pleasureful to you guys. If you want the foreign speaking back, just tell me, but I'll stop for now. PLEASE tell me what you like better! I don't mind either way! **

**I dunno HOW this happened, but the indentations were maintained when I copied and pasted...**

**I don't own anything but the plot. No warnings for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>One may wonder why exactly is Feli inviting the Germans over for movie night, considering that he and Lud are exes, but the answer is simple: they made up and became friends.<p>

Long ago, during WWII, Feli and Lud were an inseperable couple. They'd do everything together, or so Feli thought. Lud led Feli to believe that his boss was simply sending the Jews away, but one day, Feli found out the truth and ran away. For a few decades, he was afraid of Ludwig, afraid of what he'd do to his people, but as we approach the modern age, Feli began to see change in the blonde, a change heading toward tolerance and acceptance of all. Sometime after the fall of the Berlin Wall, he had lost his fear completely and decided to get in touch with the man who had been so kind and gentle to him half a century ago…

Back to the story, Toni heard a thunderously loud, "CHIGIIIII!" from the living room. He thought about going to see what was the matter, but after pondering for a few seconds, he decided it was probably best to stay downstairs.

"E adesso, fratello?" Feli asked, sighing.

_"What now, brother?" Feli asked, sighing._

"El zipper… cazzo è bloccato!" Lovi yelled.

_ "The zipper… it's fucking stuck!" Lovi yelled._

"Fratello..." Feli went to Lovi, zipping up his fly on the first try. Lovi only blushed. "Come on… let's go…"

"Ohh, che parla inglese ora? Come raro di te," Lovi commented.

_ "Ohh, speaking English now? How rare of you," Lovi commented._

"Andiamo e basta…" Feli muttered, heading down. As he went down the stairs, he plastered on his fake smile, secretly angered that he didn't get to fuck his brother all the way.

"_Let's just go…" Feli muttered, heading down. As he went down the stairs, he plastered on his fake smile, secretly angered that he didn't get to fuck his brother all the way._

Once downstairs, they all sat down on the couch, Lovi ending up the one in the middle. Toni was quick to put his arm around Lovi and snuggle him.

"Che cosa?" Lovi shrieked, turning red. Toni only laughed, noticing Lovi didn't even try to move. _He's so soft! _He thought, not letting go. Feli also giggled at the scene.

As Feli was about to turn on the TV, the door bell rang. "E… yo responder!" He fluttered, in fail-Spanish. Toni did his best not to laugh.

_As Feli was about to turn on the TV, the door bell rang. "Uh… me answers!" He fluttered, in fail-Spanish. Toni did his best not to laugh._

Lovi, however, was more short-tempered and chose to correct his 'idiot' of a brother. "Idiota! É, 'yo respondo!' o 'yo lo cojo!'"

Once Lovi finished his little rant, Feli opened the door and greeted the new arrivals. "Ciao, Ludwig! Gilberto!"

"Guten tag," Lud returned.

"Heyy!" Gil chimed: "Na~ Wie geht's denn meinen Fave-Italienern, hm?"

_"Heyy!" Gil chimed. "How are my favorite Italians?"_

"Ganz gut! Danke~!" Italy answered.

_"Very good, thanks~!" Italy answered._

"Can you all just shut the fuck up and sit down already?" Lovino interrupted.

"Kesesesesesesese~ What's this? Did the Spanish manwhore finally settle down with a bitch?" Gil queried upon seeing Toni's arm around Lovi.

While Toni laughed, Lovi snapped and started going on a rant at the Prussian. Meanwhile, the other three had their own conversation going.

"Dime, Lud, how've you been?" Toni asked.

"Gut, danke. And you?" he responded, being polite.

"Ahh excelente! Just yesterday I harvested some tomatoes, y wow, cuantos tomates!" Toni beamed.

"Ahh how great! For me nothing really exciting's gone on. Life's the same as always, being pestered by bruder constantly. How about you, Italien, any interesting stories to tell?"

"Ohh dios mío, si él tiene una historia que—"

_"Ohhh my god, if he has a story to—"_

"No, no! Nothing's happened that I can really call interesting~" Feli interrupted with a smile.

"Qué? But what about—" Toni's insistence gained him a hidden step on the foot. He didn't show any signs of pain, but Feli's more rough than many believe. Operation Embarrass the Italians has failed.

Soon enough, the quiet conversation escalated into a heated talk about football and also about how America's butchered the name, and the violent yelling between the older brothers turned into… well, Lovino throwing everything within reach at the red-eyed Prussian, who dodged it all laughing.

When Feli noticed that Lovino was about to throw an old portrait of Grandpa Rome in his blind rage, he screamed, "Stop!"

Thankfully, all present in the house froze.

"Feli, che cosa?" Lovino simply stared with a blank expression.

"Idiota, guardare a ciò che avete in mano!" Feli facepalmed, only afterward realizing his mistake in character. He quickly pretended to cower and shiver, making others think he was scared. To his advantage, it worked.

_"Idiot, look at what you're holding!"_ _Feli facepalmed,_ _only afterward realizing his mistake in character. He quickly pretended to cower and shiver, making others think he was scared. To his advantage, it worked._

"…..Oh," Lovi muttered, turning red as he put the frame back in its place.

"Aww look how cute! He's turning red as a—"

"You finish that sentence and I'll chop off your fucking head!" Lovi growled. Toni couldn't help but giggle anyway. Lovi sighed and continued in a normal voice, "What were we doing before this discussion?"

"…Absolutely nothing," Prussia pointed out.

"I wasn't asking you!" Romano blushed.

"Fratello, Signor Prussia's right…" Italy pointed out feebily.

"…..I'm gonna go get some wine." Romano quickly paced to the kitchen, getting away from them all. Once out of their earshot, he couldn't stop himself from mumbling a string of profanities and slam everything in sight.

"PERCHÉ PERCHÉ PERCHÉ PERCHÉ PERCHÉEEEE?" He screamed at the window. Almost immidiately afterward, he grabbed the first bottle of wine in sight and started drinking the hell out of it. and boy, did it taste good to him!

/

"Fratello, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Feliciano glared, holding himself back from slapping Lovino. Lovino could only be startled by his sudden appearance in the kitchen. "Just what exactly are you trying to do here, drinking our best wine?"

"…Nothing. Just nothing," he mumbled miserably.

"Well, pull yourself together," Feli snarled quietly as he tried to yank his brother up, met by a slap in the hand.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Lovi defended, still sitting on the floor.

Feli sighed as he tried again. "Get up."

"No."

"Get up!"

"No!"

"Get up!"

"NO!"

"GET THE FUCK UP!"

"Hell. No."

Seeing violence wasn't working, he tried his more famous tactic. "Per favore, fratellone?" He pouted, putting on his classic puppy eyes.

As much as Lovi hated to admit it, those eyes worked on him. "….FINE." And so the Southern half got up. "You know, I really hate that look of yours," Lovino lied.

Feli chuckled, instantly in a lighter mood from earlier. "Ti amo troppo…"

Lovi sighed, grinning as he ruffled his fratellino's hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

Feli giggled as he responded, "You could do me tonight~!"

Another sigh from Lovi. "Oh Feliciano… it seems like your dick's bigger than your head sometimes… why don't you go do someone else for a change?"

"Well, fratello… I'm shy. What if they don't let me top like you do?" he asked innocently.

"Then claim them, like you do to me," Lovi snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. "Come on, we've got to get that wine going…"

Lovino capped the good wine and replaced it with an excellent Spanish wine he bought the other day. _Antonio's gonna love this, _he thought as he poured the two glasses. His brother poured his own glass, so he poured the glasses of the 'potato bastards.' Just as he was about to do it, Feliciano advised him—

"Don't put dishwater into their wine, like you did the last time." When they came over last month, the Germans were spitting out their 'awfully tasting' wine. It tasted exactly like soap.

Lovino grumbled profanities as he headed outside to give everyone their wine. He carried Toni's and Gil's while Feli carried Ludwig' Lovi gave Gilbert the wine, it was a miracle that he resisted the urge to pour the wine on his head.

Toni took the first sip of his wine. "Wow, Lovi, qué rico! Is this Spanish?" He asked, noting its peculiar Spanish flare, even going so far as already knowing which wine it is.

"PSHHHH no! It's Italian! Southern Italian to be exact!" Lovino lied. As his best friend, Toni immediately saw through it but did not comment.

And so they passed the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 2! Now that you read it, if you haven't figured it out by now, I didn't write the rest of what happened because I thought it'd be boring, I was too lazy, and I simply couldn't come up with anything. I BLAME AMERICA FOR MAKING ME DO HIS STUDY GUIDE (Irony, WDC World Dancing JUST turned on as I wrote this...)!<strong>

**Yeah, so tell me how you liked it. I don't know what else to say, so see ya next chapter, full of lemonosity!**

**R&R!**


End file.
